Deadpool, Negasonic & co, enquêteurs extraordinaires
by Eilisande
Summary: Wade profite de ses vacances avec Vanessa mais voilà que Negasonic Teenage Warhead le supplie de venir l'aider à retrouver sa petite amie. C'est un travail parfait pour le meilleur mercenaire du monde ! Maintenant, si seulement l'auteur voulait bien arrêter de le ridiculiser et le laisser embrasser Cable dans une scène héroïque sur fond d'explosion, ce serait pa


Prompt : L'entre-deux avant la suite. Après le film, Wade profite un maximum de ses retrouvailles avec Vanessa, sauf que les vacances sont de courtes durées. Negasonic/Ellie se présente à leur porte ayant besoin des talents de mercenaire de Wade pour venir en aide à une amie (qui peut-être sa petite-amie ou bien juste une amie d'enfance). Sauf que ce qui se présentait comme un contrat facile, tourne assez rapidement à la catastrophe. Piotr, jamais très loin, essaye toujours de recruter Wade pour les X-Men, Wade répond qu'il préférerait nettement les Avengers.  
Facultatif : Si Wade n'arrête pas de mentionner qu'il attend l'apparition de Cable et se plaint à chaque fois qu'il n'apparaît pas et qu'il devrait arrêter de se faire désirer.

-.-.-.-

Les ennuis vinrent frapper à la porte de Wade Wilson et Vanessa Carlysle un samedi matin pluvieux du mois de juin. Les coups étaient violents et décidés, n'admettant aucun retard. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, on put alors entendre le bruit d'une chute brutale du lit, une série de jurons et le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui cherche ses sous-vêtements dans le noir en tâchant de ne pas marcher sur des objets pointus. Un bruit de course retentit, des clés tombèrent au sol puis furent insérées dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

-J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais ! Dans mes bras grand fou !

Wade Wilson prit une seconde pour prendre son élan et sauter dans les bras de la personne qui frappait d'une façon si impérieuse. Il se retint à la dernière seconde pour jauger de haut en bas son interlocuteur.

-C'est pas pour te vexer, mais j'attendais quelque chose de plus musclé, musqué et, pour être tout à fait sincère, d'un peu plus ancré dans les années 90, question cuir et métal.

La frêle silhouette devant lui fit passer son chewing-gum d'une joue à l'autre.

-J'avais pas spécialement envie de te voir en slip de satin rose à sept heures du matin non plus.

Wade s'empara de l'objet le plus proche à sa portée et plaça une licorne en peluche devant son appareillage pour essayer de se rendre plus décent.

-Hé, je pouvais pas prévoir qu'une mini X-men – pardon, X-woman, je voulais pas être sexiste – se pointerait chez moi à cette heure-ci. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être poli. Bonjour Negasonic Teenage Warhead ! Sérieusement, comment tu as eu l'idée d'un nom aussi cool ?

Ignorant totalement le mercenaire, l'adolescente se faufila entre lui et le mur pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Protestant faiblement et tout enfilant un pantalon abandonné au sol la veille, Wade la suivit. Negasonic s'empara d'une bouteille de lait abandonnée sur la table, la renifla, grimaça et se servit un verre d'eau. Son visage affichait sa mine renfrognée habituelle et elle se tenait dans la pièce comme si elle était chez elle, mais Wade décela de l'incertitude dans sa posture.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?, demanda finalement Negasonic. Grand et musclé ? Tu as rendez-vous avec Colossus ou quoi ?

Sa bouche se releva en un rictus tandis qu'elle imaginait la scène.

-Merci bien mais j'ai un peu plus de dignité que ça. Pas beaucoup, je le reconnais, mais quand même.

-Tu as peut être plus de dignité, mais avec ta tête, tu peux pas aspirer à mieux.

-Je suis le héros de mon propre film et j'ai battu des records d'entrée, rétorqua Wade, à peine vexé. Bien sûr que je peux aspirer à mieux, tant que le studio en as les moyens !

Une fois de plus Negasonic fit le choix de l'ignorer. Elle se mit à fouiller dans le frigo et en tira un yaourt et du jus de fruit. Tout en s'asseyant à table, elle pointa du doigt les sous vêtements féminins qui séchaient sur un étendoir.

-C'est à toi ou tu es toujours avec ta petite-amie ?

-Il y en a qui sont à moi et d'autres à elles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu attends qui ? Ta petite-amie n'est pas encore rentrée du travail ?

Wade soupira. Il saisit deux verres sur l'égouttoir et s'installa en face de l'adolescente pour leur servir du jus de fruit à tous les deux.

-Elle vient de rentrer, elle dors à côté. Je n'attends personne, mais j'espère que quelqu'un va bientôt ramener son cul bien musclé. Depuis l'annonce du casting, j'en peux plus d'impatience et je serais bientôt à cours de sopalin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Negasonic tira la grimace.

-Dégouttant. Tu réalise que je suis encore mineure ?

-Ah, mais tu as assez de cynisme pour une pensionnaire de maison de retraite en phase terminale !

L'adolescente était visiblement touchée par ce commentaire et oublia de répliquer. Wade posa son verre et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et maintenant, si tu m'expliquais ce que tu viens faire ici ? Parce que je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas pour voir ma tronche de Ryan Reynolds ayant rencontré un bain d'acide. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les gars en jaune n'osent plus se déplacer pour me demander de rejoindre votre petit groupe de musiciens du dimanche ?

En guise de réponse, Negasonic se contenta de sortir de son uniforme une lettre pliée en tous petits morceaux et la tendit à Wade. Un message succinct y était écrit, en braille : _« Ellie, je sais que tu vas essayer de me suivre. Va au moins voir le mercenaire. »_

Après avoir lu le message, Wade offrit à Negasonic un sourire ravagé mais ravi.

-Et je suis le premier mercenaire auquel tu as pensé ?

-Tu es le seul que je connaisse. Que ça ne te flatte pas trop.

L'adolescente respira profondément et commença à raconter. Ruth était sa meilleure amie, depuis qu'elles étaient toutes deux élèves à l'institut Xavier. Elles s'étaient rencontrées leur premier jour d'école, avaient été placées dans le même dortoir et avaient partagé tous leurs cours. Elles ne se ressemblaient en rien et les gens s'étonnaient de leur amitié. Negasonic savait comment elle était, distante et renfermée. Ruth elle était chaleureuse mais timide, et elles avaient réussi à se trouver sur un terrain commun. Elles s'asseyaient en silence sur le gazon du parc de l'institut et attendaient que les heures passent. Elles ne parlaient pas du temps, des cours ou des professeurs. Leur passé avant l'institut n'était jamais discuté. Au fond, Negasonic savait très peu de chose sur Ruth. Elle avait un frère, une mère. Elle était soulagée d'être à l'institut. Elle acceptait ses pouvoirs comme Negasonic les siens et était simplement heureuse de grandir dans un endroit où on ne la regardait pas – trop – comme une aberration de la nature à cause de ses yeux manquants et de sa précognition.

On l'appelait Blindfold.

Elle avait disparu depuis deux jours. Elle s'était couchée le soir en même temps que Negasonic. Au matin, son lit était froid, ses affaires et ses papiers d'identité à leur place habituelle et Ruth n'avait laissé comme seule indication de ce qui lui était arrivé que le message laconique que Negasonic avait gardé pour elle. En parler aux professeurs lui semblait inutile. Le message était pour elle et pour elle seulement. Blindfold avait du estimer que les adultes n'avaient rien à savoir ou qu'ils ne serviraient à rien.

Ellie avait passé les deux jours suivants à attendre de voir si les professeurs avaient des nouvelles. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était éclipsée à son tour et s'était rendue chez Deadpool, se disant qu'il réussirait peut être à être légèrement moins incompétent que les X-Men.

-En plein dans mon ego, gémit Wade quand Negasonic eut finit de parler. Bien sûr que je suis plus compétent que les X-Men. Moi au moins je rapporte de l'argent aux studios.

-J'ai de l'argent, continua Negasonic en l'ignorant.

Elle sortit son portefeuille et place une fine liasse de billets sur la table de la cuisine. Wade s'en empara et compta cent cinquante cinq dollars. Il les reposa sur la table et plaça sa tête sur ses mains, fixant Negasonic avec férocité. Il était temps de commencer les négociations.

-Que veut-tu exactement ?

-Blindfold m'as dit de te chercher. C'est donc qu'elle a des ennuis dont elle veut qu'on la sorte. Je veux que tu m'aides à la trouver.

-Et vous ramener à la pouponnière des X-babies ?

-Une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvée, on saura se débrouiller, rétorqua sèchement Negasonic.

Wade pris une grande respiration.

-J'accepte, mais j'ai mes conditions. Premièrement, quand ce sera finit tu m'aide à m'introduire dans l'institut en pleine nuit.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Écrire des messages insultants pour Wolverine sur les murs bien sûr. Deuxièmement, c'est de me laisser porter le nom ''Negasonic Adult Deadpool'' parce que ton nom est décidément trop génial pour ne pas être partagé. Ou alors tu préfères ''Negasonic Merc Deadpool'' ? Je me tâte encore. Troisièmement, quand je dis qu'on mange des chimichangas, on mange des chimichangas. Dernièrement, c'est moi qui garde les coupons de réduction.

-Quels coupons ?

L'exaspération de Negasonic commençait à se faire sentir. A sa façon de serrer les poings, il était évident qu'elle commençait à avoir envie d'utiliser son pouvoir pour atomiser momentanément Deadpool.

-Negasonic Teenage Warhead, un mercenaire ne part pas en mission sans faire des courses. Je garde les coupons de réduction.

Après un instant de réflexion, Negasonic décrispa ses poings et hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Wade leva un poing au ciel en signe de victoire et se leva en s'emparant des billets sur la table.

-Finit ton verre, Warhead ! Je prends mon matos, j'embrasse ma copine et je suis tout à toi !

Laissant Negasonic lever les yeux au ciel, le mercenaire quitta la minuscule cuisine. Son costume pendait à un cintre, il l'enfila tout en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre. Vanessa dormait profondément. A regret, Wade la secoua doucement et l'embrassa.

-J'ai trouvé un job.

-Un qui rapporte ?, demanda Vanessa en bayant et s'étirant.

-Pas grand chose, mais c'est pour Negasonic Teenage Warhead, tu sais, l'ado mutante qui m'a aidé à te sauver de Francis et qui me trouve cool. Je suis moralement obligé de l'aider à retrouver sa petite copine.

Cette remarque réveilla totalement Vanessa qui se redressa dans son lit. Elle regarda Wade allumer la lumière et fouiller un peu partout pour enfourner dans un sac à dos ce qu'il jugeait indispensable à sa mission : slips, chemises, chargeurs pour ses armes, un numéro du National Enquirer intitulé « _Comment séduire votre super héros préféré_ » et une pile de stickers et sparadraps Hello Kitty.

-Sa petite amie a disparu, expliqua-t-il en même temps. Enfin, sa ''meilleure amie''. Mais déjà, je shippe. Premièrement parce qu'imaginer NTW amoureuse c'est hilarant, deuxièmement parce que j'aime les pairings obscurs. Bref, je serais parti quelques jours tout au plus, ce sera un petit job tranquille et je pourrais chercher quelque chose qui rapporte plus que le budget annuel que Trump consacre à la science et à l'éducation.

Vanessa grimaça.

-Si peu ?

-On ne peut pas attendre d'une mini X-men qu'elle soit blindée aux as. Leurs seuls moyens de gagner un peu d'argent de poche doit être de cirer les bottes de Cyclope et de changer la litière du Fauve. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je dis oui ? Ça peut être fun et je m'ennuie tellement.

-Embrasse-moi et vas y.

Il échangèrent quelques baisers langoureux puis Wade referma son sac et laissa Vanessa s'enrouler à nouveau dans les draps.

-Je t'aime, murmura Wade avec adoration.

-Va-t-en et ramène de l'argent, grogna Vanessa.

Quand Wade retourna dans la cuisine, ses affaires prêtes, Negasonic Teenage Warhead lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-J'ai tâché de bien penser à tout. Ce serait bête de devoir faire demi tour dans une heure. Si tu as fait ta pause pipi, on peut y aller.

L'adolescente poussa un soupir dramatique, ramassa son sac à dos qu'elle avait posé en entrant dans la cuisine, et passa la première la porte de l'appartement. Elle se retourna vers Wade en, fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu oublie pas quelque chose ? Encore ?

Wade se tapa le front et courut chercher son sac d'armes et de munitions. Il ramassa son sac de vêtements et, prêt cette fois, il ferma à clef la porte avant de grogner et de se frapper le front contre celle-ci, à deux reprises.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je suis un idiot. J'ai dit à Vanessa que ce serait l'affaire de quelques jours. Il ne faut jamais dire ça. Dans une histoire de super héros, ça veut dire que le personnage principal et sa petite amie sexy ne se retrouvent qu'à la fin de trois cent soixante dix pages de bande dessinée mal scénarisée – ou après le climax du film.

-Wolverine avait raison alors. Tu ne t'arrêtes vraiment jamais.

-Il est seulement jaloux de ma popularité. Et puis c'est faux. Je m'arrête parfois quand je baise. Il le sait parfaitement.

Ignorant son haussement de sourcil évocateur, Negasonic alla appeler l'ascenseur. Wade la suivit.

Deux jours plus tard, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'à la minute où Wade avait braqué une voiture pour entamer leur road trip. Ils avaient fait le tour de tous les trafiquants d'enfants que Wade connaissait dans le secteur et même visité les complices survivants de Francis, qui du coup ne l'étaient plus, vivants. Le mercenaire commençait à être vexé de ne pas pouvoir montrer à sa jeune compagne à quel point il était plus cool, plus futé et débrouillard que ses X-professeurs de pacotille en lycra jaune.

Il était mieux gaulé aussi, mais il n'allait pas le proclamer trop fort devant une mineure capable de lui exploser la trachée avec ses pouvoirs explosifs. Il en guérirait, mais il n'aimerait pas trop se retrouver muet plus de quelques minutes.

Après tout, Negasonic Teenage Warhead fournissait le quota de mutisme de leur incroyable duo. Elle avait été bavarde pour expliquer sa situation, mais depuis qu'elle était monté dans la voiture, elle avait à peine dit trois mots. Elle avait mâché du chewing-gum en silence, mangé en silence, tapé des méchants en silence – mais avec classe – et levé les yeux au ciel en silence un nombre incalculable de fois.

Finalement, Wade se força à se taire pour la mener à rompre la première ce silence pesant. Bien sûr, il aurait dû deviner qu'il serait le premier à trouver la situation inacceptable. Il finit par faire une queue de poisson à la voiture devant lui par pure mesquinerie avant de freiner brutalement pour se ranger sur le bas côté de la route.

-D'accord, cria-t-il à une Negasonic interloquée, je comprend. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur. Tu es une adolescente. Pire, tu es une adolescente écrite par quelqu'un qui ne fréquente jamais les adolescents ou qui les fréquente trop et les réduit à une caricature – donc un scénariste ou un prof – ce qui te donne des excuses. Mais quand même, tu pourrais essayer d'aligner une fois de temps en temps une phrase complète avant que je n'en sois réduit à exploser ma propre cervelle pour pas devenir fou.

-Tu es vraiment un cas à part, se contenta de constater Negasonic en croisant les bras et en ouvrant la fenêtre de la voiture.

Wade s'apprêtait à répliquer quand quelqu'un se pencha dans la voiture depuis cette même fenêtre. L'homme était rouge de rage et eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant leurs costumes et le visage de Deadpool qui avait enlevé son masque à cause de la chaleur de l'après-midi.

-Non mais ça va ? Je sais pas qui vous as appris à conduire espèce de monstre de foire, mais je vais vous apprendre à faire des queues de poissons comme ça aux gens !

C'en était assez pour Wade. Il coupa le moteur, ouvrit sa portière en s'emparant de la grosse manivelle posée sur le siège arrière. C'était le moment parfait pour un peu de violence gratuite.

-C'est pas contre vous, expliqua-t-il au conducteur soudain bien moins agressif. Plaignez-vous à mon psy. C'est lui qui me dit que la violence est parfois une solution. Ou c'est ce qu'il me dirait s'il ne m'avait pas collé sur le dos une injonction de ne plus m'approcher de lui.

L'homme s'effondra à terre, les genoux tremblants.

-Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! Je n'ai rien contre les gens comme vous, je vous jure ! Je suis pas comme ces tarés qui veulent vous tuer et vous voler vos pouvoirs !

A ces mots, Negasonic bondit hors de la voiture et arrêta le bras de Deadpool alors qu'il allait frapper.

-Attends. Je veux écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

-C'est toi qui paye, boss, répondit Wade en haussant les épaules.

Negasonic se pencha vers l'homme à terre.

-Maintenant parles sinon je le laisse faire. Quels tarés ?

Pour accentuer sa menace, Negasonic commença à serrer les points et à générer de l'énergie pour frapper. L'homme se mit à gémir et à ramper au sol pour les supplier.

-C'est des types !, hurla-t-il désespérément. Je les connais pas, je le jure. On m'en a juste parlé. On m'a juste proposé de les rejoindre, il paraît qu'ils coupent des mutants pour leur prendre leurs pouvoirs. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient basés à Albany. Je sais rien de plus, je le jure.

-Ça fait beaucoup de 'je le jure', réfléchit Deadpool à voix haute. Un peu trop même à mon goût. Tu veux que je te dises ce que j'en penses ? J'en penses que tu as envie de faire comme ces gens. J'en penses que tu es un tordu qui fantasme à l'idée de découper quelqu'un pour te coller ses ongles de diamant ou te greffer ses boules d'adamentium entre les jambes. Que tu connais ces gens parce que tu t'es renseigné en long et en large à leur sujet et que tu es simplement trop lâche pour passer à l'action.

Ce genre de types de méritait qu'une seule chose. Wade lâcha sa manivelle pour plaquer la gueule d'un de ses revolvers contre le front de l'homme.

-Deadpool !

Impossible de confondre cette voix profonde au lourd accent russe avec une autre. Wade jura et se retourna. Il dut redresser la tête pour contempler autre chose que le torse de métal de Colossus. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air sévère, les bras croisés.

-Deadpool, c'est déjà mal d'enlever des jeunes filles. Mais maintenant tu t'en prends à d'innocents voyageurs ? Tu pourrais être un héros ! Tu pourrais être X-men ! Pourquoi continue-tu à faire cela ?

-Elle m'a payé pour le faire !, rétorqua avec véhémence Wade en désignant Negasonic du doigt.

-Je t'ai pas dit de le tuer, contredit la jeune fille d'une voix ennuyée.

-J'attendais mieux de toi Deadpool, soupira Colossus.

-Ce gars mérite ce que j'allais lui faire, et plus encore. Si on le laissait faire, il découperait tous vos petits X-babies pour le fun et le profit. Demande-le lui !

Perturbé, Colossus passa à côté de Wade et s'accroupit prêt de l'homme au sol. Se faisant, il ne vit pas les mimiques exagérées que le mercenaire adressait à Negasonic.

-Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ?

-Oui !, craqua l'homme. Pitié, ne le laissez pas me tuer, je regrette, je regrette ! Je vous donnerais tous les noms que je connais, mais ne le laissez pas m'approcher !

Colossus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Derrière-lui retentit le bruit d'un moteur qui se rallume. Le temps qu'il se redresse et se retourne, la voiture démarrait en trombe. Par sa fenêtre ouverte, Wade fit un bras d'honneur au mutant abasourdi et hurla :

-J'encule les X-men et leurs léotards fluo ! Trouvez-vous des vrais costumes !

Il remonta la vitre et se tourna vers Negasonic.

-Ce type est trop ennuyeux pour l'attendre.

-Il a ses bons moments. Mais oui.

-Ah ah ! Tu parles donc quand tu en as envie !

Negasonic sembla débattre un instant avec elle-même puis elle soupira.

-C'est comme pour Blindfold, expliqua-t-elle. Parfois je fais des rêves. Ou des prémonitions. J'avais comme l'impression que pour avancer dans nos recherches, il fallait que je me taise. Tu t'es mis en rogne et nous voilà avec une nouvelle piste. Reste à voir si elle est sérieuse.

-Negasonic Teenage Warhead, les coïncidences n'existent pas en matière de narration. Si on as entendu ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. Albany, nous voilà !

Il poussa encore sur l'accélérateur. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une piste, tout ne pouvait que bien tourner.

Tout avait mal tourné. Oh, ils étaient bien tombés sur ces ''U-Men'' comme ils s'appelaient. Malheureusement, ils leurs étaient littéralement tombés dessus. Voilà ce qui se passait quand on reprenait une demi-douzaine de tacos avant de devoir marcher sur une verrière vétuste. Les U-men s'étaient emparés d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient atterri en plein milieu de leur réunion. Les U-men étaient dans les faits une sorte de mélange entre une secte et une réunion tuperware. La plupart débutaient visiblement dans le métier de super-villains mais ils avaient réussi à maîtriser le mercenaire et la mutante si rapidement que s'en était presque indécent. Pour être honnête, Wade était trop occupé à se moquer de leurs visages en patchwork pour opposer une résistance sérieuse. L'un d'entre eux s'était même collé un nez miniature à la place du sien parce que le mutant qui le portait auparavant était capable de sentir un pet à l'autre bout de la pièce. Frankenstein aurait eu honte de les voir.

Wade et Negasonic avaient été saisis et traînés dans une sorte de hangar attenant à la maison où se réunissaient les U-men. Ils avaient été attachés de chaque côté d'un poteau près de la porte et laissés seuls. Ces gens avaient même été suffisamment futés pour les fouiller et leur enlever toutes leurs armes. Enfin, presque toutes. Cependant, Wade n'avait pas spécialement envie de fouiller pour prendre en main sa dernière arme, même avec des gants. Par ailleurs, leurs liens étaient bien serrés et il leur était impossible d'atteindre ceux de l'autre pour se libérer. Il fallait se résoudre à l'évidence. Ils étaient foutus.

-Tout va bien Negasonic, déclara-t-il cependant avec conviction. On viendra nous libérer.

Absolument. Ils avaient l'air foutus, donc ils allaient s'en sortir. Classique narratif.

Les seules questions qui se posaient était de savoir qui allait les sortir de là et est-ce que Wade aurait l'air suffisamment sexy à cet instant. Il adorait être une demoiselle en détresse. S'il avait su qu'ils se feraient enlever, il aurait choisi l'option cosplay, Robin – même si c'était trahir sa franchise – ou Marvel Girl. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il se renseigne pour savoir si des costumes sexy Deadpool commençaient à arriver sur le marché et s'il pouvait obtenir une commission.

Une petite chose agaçait néanmoins Wade. Le fait d'être réduit à l'état de demoiselle en détresse alors qu'ils essayaient d'en sauver une autre. La mise en abîme était intéressante, mais humiliante. Heureusement que Bob de l'Hydra n'était pas là pour voir ça.

Negasonic ne semblait pas plus perturbée que lui. Elle se contentait de changer régulièrement de position pour éviter de s'ankyloser. Les élèves de Xavier avaient probablement un cours obligatoire intitulé « survivre à un enlève ou une invasion ». Par ailleurs, la jeune fille ignorait totalement Wade. La situation était inacceptable. Il insista.

-Tu es à ton aise NTW ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? C'est cool. Ça fait rappeur. Les jeunes sont censés aimer le rap. Et le mépris pour toutes les générations plus vieilles que la leur.

-Je suis à l'aise, l'interrompit Negasonic en soupirant. J'ai été détenue dans pire endroit.

L'intonation était encore incertaine mais elle roulait convenablement des mécaniques en le disant. Elle ferait une bonne super héroïne. Elle était déjà trop badass pour faire une bonne sidekick. S'il n'était pas si sûr d'être le héros de l'histoire, Wade aurait craint de passer pour le faire-valoir comique.

-Donc, insista-t-il, ce n'est pas ta première séance bondage ?

Negasonic fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand un grand bruit retentit à l'extérieur de la pièce. C'était le son, reconnaissable entre mille, d'un corps de sous-fifre balancé violemment contre un mur. Wade adorait ce bruit, surtout quand ils laissaient une empreinte comique derrière eux.

Le bruit recommença, un peu plus près.

-Tête dans le sol, commenta-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ce bruit. C'était une tête envoyée rencontrer le bitume. J'adore le bruit de leurs dents qui explosent quand je le fais.

-Moi aussi, répondit Negasonic en souriant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça devant Wade. Ils allaient bientôt être meilleurs amis et se tresser des couronnes de fleurs et courir dans les champs. Il allait peut-être même réussir à faire d'elle une anti-héroïne.

On toqua à la porte. Plus exactement,on toqua à la porte en y frappant à répétition un homme en sanglots. Si cela continuait, il finirait par la traverser. Non pas que Wade se souciant d'un sous-fifre minable. Il attendait juste son grand moment. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de montrer son héroïsme et sa prestance depuis le début de cette aventure. Il était temps qu'il réunisse tout son charisme pour le visiteur qui venait d'entrer.

Sous les coups répétés, la porte tomba en arrière. Trop tard, Wade réalisa qu'il était trop prêt de celle-ci et du mauvais côté du pilier auquel il était ligoté. Il fut assommé par soixante kilos de chêne massif.

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et les referma immédiatement. Sa tête lui faisait mal et la lumière était trop forte. A l'absence de bruits, la bagarre était finie. On le détacha avec aisance, sans se soucier de la dureté de l'acier qui faisait ses menottes. Surpris, Wade s'effondra en arrière mais fut retenu fermement par un bras dur et froid. Inutile d'ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser que le bras était fait de métal. Wade aurait été capable de reconnaître ce toucher particulier n'importe quand. C'était après tout la source de nombreux fantasmes nocturnes.

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita donc dans les bras de l'homme, prêt à s'imprégner de l'odeur du torse velu et musclé de Cable.

-J'ai rêvé de toi pendant des mois, susurra-t-il. Prends moi dans tes bras et dis moi simplement comment tu comptes me prendre.

Sa main frôla une joue de métal.

-Deadpool, tout ceci me rend inconfortable.

Horrifié, Wade ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec les tétons de métal de Colossus. Si Wade avait du faire la liste des hommes avec qui il avait le moins envie de coucher, son top 3 aurait probablement été constitué de Ryan Reynolds, Donald Trump et Colossus. Dans cet ordre.

-Au moins, tu n'es pas dernier sur ma liste, essaya-t-il de consoler Colossus. Mais contrairement à Kitty Pryde, j'aime mieux l'outillage organique.

-Dégouttant, commenta Negasonic.

Colossus et Wade s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Le X-men reprit aussitôt son temps sentencieux.

-Tu as besoin d'être dans une équipe Deadpool. Tu es doué, mais tu manque de la modération et du jugement nécessaire. Nous pouvons te donner ça.

-Hors de question. Tu as vu le peu de succès de vos derniers films ? Même rendre Xavier et Magnéto sexy pour plus de personnes que quelques gérontophiles n'a pas suffit. Il faut vous y faire, les X-men sont out. Je ne signerait qu'avec les Vengeurs. Après tout, je suis à cent pour cent pour la vengeance et puis, Captain America me fait sérieusement envisager de demander la nationalité américaine. Vous avez vu la taille de son paquet ?

-Un jour tu verras que ta place est à nos côtés, l'interrompit Colossus. Tu pourrais faire beaucoup de bien dans le monde.

Il répondit par un simple mais expressif doigt d'honneur.

Wade avait prévu de dormir dans un squat abandonné non loin du repaire des U-men et d'en faire leur base temporaire. Le plus simple aurait été d'interroger et d'exécuter les survivants. Malheureusement, Colossus mis un veto à ce plan efficace. Il insista pour réveiller gentiment chaque salopard pour les interroger avec délicatesse avant de les attacher avec douceur. Wade en aurait hurlé de frustrations. Il ne le fit pas, seulement car Colossus avait probablement des tympans en métal imperméable à ses cris. Quand il eut fini, Colossus appela ses X-copains qui promirent de venir nettoyer dans les prochaines heures. Ils étaient semble-t-il coincés pour l'heure dans l'estomac de Fin Fang Foon.

Quand ce fut finit, Colossus insista pour prendre une chambre pour trois dans un hôtel et de payer pour la chambre. Ce n'était pas bien. Un mercenaire devait respecter un code, et dormir dans un hôtel qui déposait des chocolats sur l'oreiller à disposition pour les clients était un quasi sacrilège. Quand au mini-frigo, il ne contenait que des bouteilles d'eau fraîche. De plus en plus déprimé, Wade sortit et revint avec sept litres de vodka. Negasonic alla s'allonger sur son lit pour pianoter sur son téléphone portable, vexée qu'on ne la laisse pas boire. Colossus se fit bien un peu prier pour accepter la boisson généreusement offerte. Wade dut faire appel à son amour pour la Sainte Mère Russie pour qu'il se laisse tenter.

Quatre heures et autant de litres de vodka plus tard, le mutant s'effondrait sur la table.

-J'espère que l'alcool va avoir un effet corrosif sur ses entrailles de métal et lui donner un ulcère, commenta Wade en reposant son propre verre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant boss ?

Negasonic lui tendit son téléphone tout en réunissant ses affaires. Pendant l'interrogatoire des U-men, elle avait pris quelques photos de l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme de vingt à trente ans à l'air renfrogné. Wade se souvenait de lui. Il avait juré à Colossus que c'était la première fois qu'il venait là, qu'un ami l'avait forcé à venir et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de faire ça. Bien sûr, l'ami en question avait réussi à fuir et ne pouvais pas confirmer son histoire. Le mensonge était si gros que même Colossus n'y avait pas cru. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, le jeune homme s'était fait greffer des tétons radioactifs ou un pénis capable de briller dans le noir. Ils l'avaient cependant simplement laissé attaché avec les autres pour que les X-men le trouvent.

-Il ressemble beaucoup à Blindfold, expliqua Negasonic. On y retourne avant que les X-men n'arrivent ?

Elle n'attendit même pas l'accord de Wade pour sortir d'un pas décidé de la chambre, sans accorder un seul regard à Colossus. Wade adorait cette fille.

Bien entendu, quand ils arrivèrent, une partie des U-men s'était détachée. Le russe était bien moins doué en nœud de marins qu'il le croyait. En voyant Deadpool et Negasonic, ils cessèrent de libérer leurs camarades pour s'emparer de leurs armes. Les salopards étaient bien équipés le mercenaire et sa compagne n'eurent que le temps de se mettre à l'abri derrière un mur avant que leur position ne soit arrosée de balles. Le mur était solide, mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'une balle le traverse. Wade devait trouver un moyen de les mettre à l'abri avant qu'un de ces imbéciles n'ait une bonne idée.

C'est à cet instant qu'une grenade choisit d'atterrir entre les jambes de Wade. Il resta figé, incapable de réagir. Bien sûr, il pouvait se reconstituer après l'explosion, elle ne lui faisait pas peur en temps que telle. La pensée qui le clouait sur place, c'était l'idée qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Negasonic survive à l'explosion, même s'il s'écrasait sur la grenade.

Un grand boom retentit dans toute la maison, une lueur jaune éblouissante aveugla temporairement Wade et il se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une seconde après, tout au plus, la grenade explosa là où ils se tenaient un instant plus tôt.

Une fois le souffle de poussière retombé, Negasonic se redressa et regarda Wade, à moitié assommé au-dessous d'elle.

-Ca va ?

-Toutes mes parties sont intactes. Merci. Si j'étais ton prof, je te mettrais 10/10 à tes examens de fin d'année.

-Ils ne te laisseraient jamais enseigner.

Haussant les épaules avec une indifférence étudiée, la jeune fille se retourna pour regarder l'endroit de l'explosion. Un pan du mur et du plafond étaient tombés. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les U-men n'escaladent les débris et ne viennent voir s'il restait quelque chose à achever et à dépecer pour récupérer les parties intéressantes. Même si, avec un peu de chance, ils avaient perdu un homme ou deux dans l'explosion, ils étaient encore trop nombreux. Wade n'était pas assez armé et en plus il devait veiller sur la survie de sa cliente et celle du type qu'ils venaient chercher. Il était temps de reculer stratégiquement. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Negasonic pour avoir son attention et lui mima qu'il voulait se carapater aussi vite que possible. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas. Elle devait avoir une plus grande confiance en son expérience qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment en courant mais, dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, ils contournèrent le pâté de maison pour se poster sur un toit de garage en face de la maison voisine. Wade était à peu près sûr que cette maison, visiblement abandonnée, servait de voie de repli aux U-men en cas d'urgence. Elle était trop bien stratégiquement placée près d'un parking et d'une station de métro pour ne pas être utilisée de cette manière.

Il avait raison. Tandis que des voiture de police commençaient à encercler la maison principale et son jardin, attirées par les bruits de tir, ils purent observer à l'aide de jumelles des silhouettes se glisser d'un jardin à l'autre en traversant une haie. Ils observèrent avec attention le visage de chaque U-men qui se faufilait dans un appentis afin d'emprunter la porte de secours vers la rue. Heureusement pour les deux guetteurs, un réverbère illuminait le visage de chacun de leurs suspects. C'était la première fois de la soirée que la chance était un peu de leur côté.

Ils reconnurent sans peine leur cible, mais leur chance s'arrêta là. Leur voiture était garée à l'ouest du pâté de maison. L'homme se dirigeait au nord-ouest. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre le luxe d'une filature discrète. Ils sautèrent du toit et coururent pour rejoindre l'homme qui tournait déjà au coin de la rue et allait leur échapper. Tout en jurant et en réunissant son énergie, Negasonic accéléra sa course pour le saisir. Wade sortit un pistolet et commença à viser les jambes de la cible, au cas où Negasonic ne parviendrait pas à la rattraper.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment là que surgit une voiture de police à l'intersection la plus proche. Voyant là son unique chance d'échapper à ses poursuivants, le U-men accéléra en appelant au secours. La voiture pila et trois policiers en sortirent en braquant leurs armes sur Negasonic et Wade. La mutante cessa de courir et mit les mains en l'air.

-Sérieusement ?

-Fais comme moi Deadpool. Les mutants ne se battent pas avec la police, sauf pour se défendre. Ne leur donne pas une occasion de tirer.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira Wade en l'imitant. Ne jamais donner à un flic une raison de tirer sur un noir ou un mutant. Mais tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que je préférerais être un Vengeur. Je suis sûr que eux pourraient taper sur les policiers d'abord, s'expliquer ensuite et on leur offrirait du thé et des gâteaux en récompense.

-C'est vraiment pour ça ? Pas seulement pour ennuyer Colossus ?

-Ça et la question du costume. Le lycra jaune, c'est comme le fushia. Il y a des gens à qui ça va. Mais en faire la couleur standard à porter pour toute une équipe, c'est une atteinte au bon goût et au respect d'autrui. Xavier a une forme de daltonisme ou est-ce qu'il vous hait tous en secret ?

Negasonic n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis sur la question. Les policiers avaient enfin réuni assez de courage pour s'approcher avec deux paires de menottes. Deadpool et Negasonic les laissèrent faire et agirent conformément à leurs droits, la seconde en se laissant conduire en silence dans la voiture, le premier en se faisant bruyamment entendre tout le long du chemin jusqu'au commissariat.

Toujours menottés, ils furent jetés dans une cellule aux barreaux renforcés pour les prisonniers à super pouvoirs. Deux policiers les gardaient depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, un doigt sur la gâchette au cas où ils essayeraient d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour sortir.

Negasonic s'était immédiatement assise sur l'unique banc de la cellule et faisait passer avec application un chewing-gum d'une joue à une autre. En apparence, elle n'était pas perturbée par la situation ou les pistolets braqués sur elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus réagi lorsque leur cible avait pu quitter le commissariat en étant félicité pour son courage face à une situation si terrible. On lui avait même proposé de l'escorter jusqu'à chez lui pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Le connard avait refusé, sans doute pour être sûr que Deadpool n'entendrait pas son adresse. Non, Negasonic s'était contentée de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'on les entraîne vers les cellules après sa déposition et son départ.

Tout de même, les poings crispés et le regard noir de Negasonic trahissaient sa colère devant son impuissance. Wade la comprenait. Ils allaient d'échec en échec. C'était comme si quelqu'un de sadique avait spécifiquement réclamé que cette mission soit à une catastrophe à un auteur complaisant.

Oh.

D'accord.

Après cette mission, il aurait donc quelqu'un à retrouver et à faire payer. Il n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi martyrisé sans recevoir le moindre argent en échange. Restait à voir auparavant comment ils sortiraient de là. Il faudrait probablement quelques heures au camarade Colossus pour désaouler. Être libéré par les X-men, n'importe lesquels, serait de toute façon la honte. Avec un peu de chance, Wade pourrait téléphoner au matin à Vanessa pour qu'elle vienne payer la caution, s'ils arrivaient à convaincre d'ici là la police et la justice qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux de les laisser en liberté. Ou alors, il pouvait appeler Weasel et lui demander d'engager un mercenaire pour venir le libérer. Malheureusement, sa réputation professionnelle y prendrait un sacré coup.

Il avait compris la leçon. Ne jamais accepter de contrat de la part d'un ami, même aussi cool que Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Même s'il y avait des tacos gratuits à la clé.

La porte du couloir des cellules s'ouvrit bruyamment pour laisser passer un flic gras et épais. Il fit signe à ses collègues de cesser leur surveillance et de le rejoindre. Quelques minutes après, il revint, seul et portant une liasse de papiers dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule et fixa un long moment les prisonniers d'un air stupide.

-Vous êtes libres, finit-il par déclarer.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes libres. Quelqu'un vient de payer votre caution. Vous êtes innocents de ce dont on vous accuse.

Sa parole était presque pâteuse, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il disait.

-Qui vous a dit ça ?, demanda Negasonic, suspecte devant ce revirement.

-Un type. Grand, cheveux blancs. Je sais plus ce qu'il m'a dit exactement, mais ses arguments étaient excellents. Il m'a dit de vous donner ça monsieur.

Le policier glissa une lettre à Wade à travers les barreaux puis ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Encore un peu halluciné par la scène, le mercenaire ouvrit la lettre. Elle était d'une brièveté aussi agaçante que son auteur.

 _« Wade, je vois que tu t'es encore mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup. Je passais heureusement par là et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te donner un petit coup de main. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dans le coin. On se voit au printemps 2018. J'ai hâte._

 _Tout à toi, Cable. »_

-Je lancerais bien un regard lourd de sous-entendu à la caméra, mais le médium de la fanfiction rend l'exercice un peu difficile. J'espère que la narration rendra ça plus clair.

Tout en parlant, Deadpool fixa longuement le vide devant lui d'un air sous-entendu tellement prolongé qu'il en louchait presque.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'attendais, mais merci quand même. Un point pour l'effort. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, à sortir de prison.

-Attend un peu, protesta Negasonic. C'est quoi cette lettre ? Qui nous fait sortir ?

-Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ? Parce que si je dois commencer à rentrer dans les détails de l'historique de la famille Grey-Summers et la sexualité de Cyclope, je vais nous faire vomir et ce sera pas forcément plus clair.

-La version courte.

-Je suis copain avec Cable Summers comme ma main droite avec un rouleau de sopalin et il me devait un petit service. Un mercenaire, ça cultive ses relations, sexuelles ou professionnelles.

-Si tu le dit. Je te remercierais de ne pas rentrer dans les détails.

-Quoi, tu es plutôt du genre romantique ?

Negasonic quitta la cellule sans lui répondre mais pris soin de lui marcher brutalement sur le pied. Wade lui emboîta le pas, impatient de retrouver son masque et ses armes. Sa seule envie, c'était de pouvoir enfin dire adieu à cette mission pour retourner auprès de Vanessa.

Le policier se confondit en excuses tandis qu'il faisait signer à Wade et Negasonic tous les papiers pour les laisser sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le parking du commissariat alors que l'aurore pointait le bout de son nez, en costumes mais à des kilomètres de leur voiture et sans armes. Cable avait du ''oublier'' de demander à ce qu'on les leur rende car c'était, au fond, un vrai fils de pute. Après tout, Wade l'aimait tant justement à cause de ça. Ils en furent réduits à appeler un taxi. Pendant leur courte attente, Negasonic pianota avec acharnement sur son téléphone jusqu'à obtenir le nom et l'adresse de leur cible.

La course se déroula en silence. Wade était trop fatigué pour s'amuser de la réaction quasi hystérique de leur chauffeur en voyant deux costumes monter dans son véhicule. Quand à Negasonic, elle était sans surprise aucune aussi taciturne fatiguée que bien réveillée.

On les déposa dans un quartier pavillonnaire fleuri et bien entretenu. Toutes les maisons étaient propres et colorées, aucun brin d'herbe des pelouses ne dépassait la taille standard.

-L'endroit rêvé pour élever des mômes, commenta Wade en grimaçant.

-L'horreur, approuva Negasonic.

Sortant à nouveau son téléphone, elle vérifia la localisation du domicile de leur cible. Ils étaient certains maintenant d'être au bon endroit. Les policiers leur avaient donné le nom de celle-ci. Luca Aldine vivait depuis deux ans une vie sans histoire à Albany. C'était la première fois que la police entendait parler de lui. Mais pour Negasonic Teenage Warhead et Deadpool, ce n'était plus un suspect, c'était un coupable. Luca Aldine, le frère de Ruth Aldine, faisant ami-ami avec des découpeurs de mutants juste après la disparition de sa sœur ? Il pouvait se tatouer directement le mot coupable sur le front.

Et, étrangement, les coupables démasqués réagissaient presque tous de la même façon. Ils cherchaient à s'enfuir et à nettoyer leurs traces. L'autre catégorie de coupables la plus courante était celle des tarés qui voulaient, en fait, être découverts et admirés. L'un dans l'autre, ils avaient de fortes chances de découvrir Luca Aldine chez lui.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer y trouver Ruth Aldine en vie.

Par précaution, ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas s'arrêter devant la maison. Si Luca n'était pas trop idiot, il surveillerait la porte de devant pour sortir par derrière. Ils s'introduisirent donc dans la maison en passant par le jardin voisin. A coups de katana, Wade leur dégagea un passage dans la haie. De là, ils longèrent le mur de la maison jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre mal fermée.

Ils réussirent à l'escalader et à atterrir silencieusement dans le salon et ils se redressèrent pour jauger de la situation. C'était un salon normal de maison de banlieue normale. Seulement, Luca Aldine gisait devant la porte menant à la cave. Au-dessus de lui, tenant le pied de biche avec lequel elle l'avait assommé, se tenait Ruth, silencieuse et livide. Elle semblait fixer Wade et Negasonic, mais c'était impossible d'en être sûr. Blindfold n'avait pas d'yeux avec lesquels les voir.

-Ellie ?, demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Negasonic se précipita dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne dit pas qu'elle était jusque là terrorisée à l'idée de ne pas retrouver son amie. Elle ne dit pas qu'elle s'était plutôt préparée à la venger. Elle ne lui cria pas dessus pour lui faire comprendre à quel point sa note de départ était la pire chose qu'on pouvait écrire pour rassurer quelqu'un. Qu'il était stupide que quelqu'un doué de précognition se fasse quand même enlever mais laisse une note. Mais Wade l'entendit presque le dire à sa façon de serrer comme quelque chose de précieux.

Ruth la prit dans ses bras en retour.

-Je savais que je m'en sortirait toute seule. Et je savais que tu vivrais mieux ma disparition si tu avais quelque chose à faire pendant ce temps. Pardon, mais il fallait que je le laisse faire. Il fallait que je l'affronte, que je laisse derrière-moi ce qu'il m'a fait étant enfant, ce qu'il voulait me faire aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Negasonic fronça les sourcils, réclamant des réponses maintenant.

-Il m'en a toujours voulu d'être mutante. Quand il a entendu parler des U-men, il a demandé à l'un d'entre eux de me contrôler mentalement avec les pouvoirs qu'il a volé en découpant les yeux d'un enfant mutant. A partir du moment où j'ai croisé son regard le jour de ma disparition, j'étais obligée de lui obéir. Mais je savais que je m'en sortirais et que nous aurions cette conversation. Ellie, il fallait que je l'affronte, que pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne le laisse pas faire.

Negasonic serra à nouveau Blindfold dans ses bras, plus fermement, comme Wade avait fait avec Vanessa une fois qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Quand au discours de la jeune aveugle, il faisait écho à ses propres souvenirs d'enfance, sauf que lui ne se serait pas contenté d'assommer certains membres de sa famille. La scène lui mettait la larme à l'œil. De là où il était, il lui semblait même que les yeux de Negasonic Teenage Warhead étaient un peu humides. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Ils avaient tous les deux une réputation de durs à tenir.

L'ambiance devait être cassée. Wade fit des bruits de baisers bruyants et les deux filles se retournèrent sans cesser de se tenir l'une l'autre.

-Embrassez-vous !, ordonna-t-il. Une bonne histoire se termine toujours par un grand baiser.

-Pas devant toi, ce serait dégueulasse, rétorqua Ellie. Tu rends tout absolument crade.

-C'est un don. Maintenant, allez vous embrasser sur la pelouse tandis que je m'occupe de ce connard au sol.

Ruth sourit doucement et entraîna une Ellie presque souriante à sa suite. Wade entreprit aussitôt de transformer les cordons des rideaux en des liens correctement faits. Ensuite, il pourrait décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire d'un type prêt à dépecer sa sœur parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et pas lui. Negasonic aurait peut être quelques idées. C'était une fille ingénieuse.

-Et que fais-tu exactement Deadpool ?

Le mercenaire sursauta et se retourna. Bien sûr, Colossus se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement. Il semblait cependant avoir du mal à tenir debout et essayait de se détourner de la lumière du soleil. Sa gueule de bois serait mémorable.

-Comment tu nous as retrouvé ? C'est exaspérant à la fin !

-J'ai pisté le téléphone de Ellie. Tous les téléphones de nos étudiants ont un traqueur, au cas où.

-Vous pistez vos étudiants ? C'est malseint ! Et pourquoi pas une puce dans leur avant bras tant qu'on y est.

Colossus se balança d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné.

-On y a pensé.

-Et ?

-Certains de nos élèves émettent des ondes. Ça n'a pas été joli à voir.

Wade grimaça.

-Je dis pas souvent ça, mais je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.

Il se retourna et finit de nouer les jambes de Luca. Colossus le regarda faire en silence un moment puis se racla la gorge.

-J'ai parlé à Ellie et Ruth dehors. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez bien débrouillés. Mais Deadpool, tes méthodes doivent quand même changer. Tu ferais un bon...

Wade ne le laissa pas finir. Il bondit sur ses jambes et darda un doigt vers le visage du mutant.

-A ce stade d'agacement, je rejoindrais la Ligue de Justice avant de rejoindre les X-men. Voilà ou tu me conduis, à préférer la concurrence.

-Il n'existe pas de Ligue de Justice je crois, commenta Colossus d'un air incertain. Ou alors c'est une création récente ?

Wade enleva son masque pour que le X-men le voit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Va chier, voilà tout. Je te laisse t'occuper de ce bordel. J'ai finis ce pour quoi on m'a payé.

Il se pencha pour ramasser son couteau et son pistolet au sol et les rangea après en avoir vaguement menacé Colossus puis sortit de la maison à grandes enjambées. Comme il l'espérait, les deux filles se bécotaient sur la pelouse.

-Il est temps de se dire au revoir avant que je n'essaie de tuer votre tas de tôles. Negasonic Teenage Warhead, si tu as besoin de moi, ma porte t'es toujours ouverte. Si ton portefeuille est là aussi, bien sûr. Blindfold, prend grand soin d'elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, il les laissa pour s'approcher de la voiture de Colossus. Il sortit ses clés d'une poche et raya la portière pour dessiner quelque chose de minuscule. Une fois satisfait, il rajouta une flèche et écrivit ''ton pénis'' au dessus. Cette fois, il pouvait s'en aller.

Dès qu'il eut tourné au coin de la rue, il vola la première voiture sur laquelle il tomba et repris la route. Tout en conduisant, il pris bien garde à renverser toutes les poubelles le long de la rue. Une fois sortit de la ville, il envoya un message à Vanessa pour lui dire qu'il serait bientôt à la maison et qu'il avait des tas d'idées pour la soirée. Elle répondit par quelques émoticônes pornographiques qu'il ne connaissait pas mais laissaient imaginer une soirée très agréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. C'était un texto de Negasonic. _« Tu es très, très bête, mais tu es très, très cool »._ Un deuxième arriva une minute plus tard « _Blinfold veut que je te dise que si l'occasion se représente, je suis prête à travailler à nouveau avec toi. Même si tu n'arrête pas de parler de chimichangas et de quatrième mur, quoi que ce soit »_. Un dernier message arriva. « _Merci_ ».

Il était très, très cool. Il allait le faire encadrer et le mettre sur une carte de visite. Deadpool, mercenaire, très très cool selon Negasonic Teenage Warhead élue super gamine de l'année par la Deadpool academy.

Finalement cette mission n'avait pas été une catastrophe tout du long et il lui restait même quelques dollars. Ce n'était pas si mal. Il poussa sur l'accélérateur, impatient de retrouver Vanessa et comptant les jours jusqu'à ses retrouvailles avec Cable et Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Au printemps 2018 dans tous les bons cinémas.


End file.
